Ai no E
by Monou Hakkai
Summary: One-shot sequel to If Only You Smile. Two friends talk to each other about the men they have recently begun to love. -Makoto-centric-


Ai no E

By: Vash-chan aka Makoto Almasy

Rating: PG

Summary: One-shot sequel to If Only You Smile.  Two friends talk to each other about the men they have recently begun to love. ~Makoto-centric~ 

Disclaimer: Sailormoon and Rurouni Kenshin are not mine to own.

Pairings: Implications of Aoshi/Makoto and Soujiro/Misao.

Kirei = pretty

Warning: WAFF alert

****

"Ne, Mako-chan?!"

When she heard her name being called from afar, Kino Makoto's relaxing trance by the river bank stopped immediately.  She looked over one shoulder, smiled at the petite girl running towards her and waved back in one swift motion.  Even without turning her face around, she would have recognised whose voice that belonged to.  Young and energetic were the words to describe Makimachi Misao as a growing woman.  Her large emerald eyes widened simultaneously as she smiled and stood near to Makoto underneath a large Sakura tree, shielding herself from the powerful rays of the sun shining through the entire forest.

"It's a really nice day, isn't it?" Makoto said.

"Oh you bet." Misao nodded agreeably, her eyes squinting from small traces of sunlight meeting her gaze.  But it was true what Makoto stated.  Nobody in Kyoto realised that summer was going to last for as long as four months.  It was supposed to be a colder season right around this time but somehow it seemed the essence of hot weather refused to depart from its current standing point, thus the endless sunny days and high temperatures.  It was the sixth time in a week that Makoto had decided to come out and feel the fresh warm air.  One obvious one excuse for going outside occasionally was to keep up on her Karate training as part of her daily routine. 

Her reason for coming out today wasn't to do with training though – for a change.  Not that she minded of course.  It was okay to have a break once in a while.  Not everything was about Katas and simple techniques.  Misao was the one to suggest that she, Makoto, Soujiro and Aoshi-sama ought to go on an outing together and do whatever they thought was fun like shopping, taking long walks or even observing the true beauty of nature on a summer's day.  Just do anything – as long as they were together in a group.  Makoto never really thought about an outing with three people.  Her mind was in its routine to help out at the Aoiya, practice her Karate skills for two hours and…spend some precious moments with Sempai at the temple.  The last thought made her blush a little as she sat in silence wondering what to say to Misao.  The day was too nice to even start a proper conversation, it seemed. 

"So how are things?" Makoto finally asked.  Why on earth did she not bring this question straightaway upon her friend's arrival? Looked like her mind was still in the dreamy trance from earlier today.   

"What things? Oh you m-mean…?" Misao found herself beginning to stammer.  Although the nineteen-year old martial artist didn't say the exact phrase, the ninja knew what she was referring to.  Was this girl talk they were having? It was like having a conversation with Okon and Omasu-san.  However, this wasn't about her former love for Aoshi-sama.  This conversation was about her latest male interest – Seta Soujiro.  Misao scratched her head timidly.  "Well it's actually kinda uh…" She smirked; unable to finish a description of how things were for her.  

It was funny how she hadn't had the opportunity to talk about the TenKen with anybody these past days.  Misao had the feeling that Makoto was aware of how often the former spent her most of the day with Soujiro, which would explain why she wanted to have this group outing in the first place.  It was all down to getting to know one another.  Seeing how they were doing in their new lifestyle.  Apart from talking to another female who was in a similar relationship, it also meant a chance for the men to create a so-called bond at the same time.

"Well I'm guessing things are well because you're hiding your giggles, ne?" Makoto smiled in a warm manner.  Misao was surprised by what she said.  It didn't appear as though the brunette was grinning in a mocking gesture like she was a bully who enjoyed teasing weaker individuals.  Makoto seemed to be smiling because she knew what was on Misao's mind and could tell she was content – even without hearing the young braided girl giggle aloud.    Deepening into a moment of strangeness, Misao noticed how the older girl's smile reminded her a little of Soujiro's cute exterior - but it wasn't as weird as the boy's of course.  Makoto's smile seemed to be comforting yet very serious too.  Was this how she was around Aoshi-sama? Was that how she was able to understand him as a person?  

Misao could never help the feeling of awe whenever she looked at Makoto or thought about her demeanour.  She was always intrigued with her appearance and knew Makoto carried strength and skill under that Kimono.  Well wasn't that what you got for being the daughter of a deceased Karate master? It was nearly the same thing with Misao.  Her grandfather was the former Okashira of the Oniwabanshu and Misao assumed she could easily hide some of her secret ninja ability underneath that mantel she once had.  

"You know, I never thought that I would be this happy when I'm with Sou-chan," Misao admitted as she moved from under the tree to sit next to Makoto by the riverbank, hearing the gentle stream of water flow past the two of them.  Makoto found it rather sweet when she heard Misao refer to Soujiro as Sou-chan and spotted the latter play with her braid timidly as she spoke about what was happening in her life. "I didn't realise Soujiro and I had a few things in common until just recently."

"Really?" Makoto's voice was suddenly growing a little more excited.  So it was true that Soujiro and Misao really were on good terms.  Aoshi and Makoto's secret presumptions weren't wrong after all.

"Well he's trying to find out how to live a proper life since he's now a Rurouni and paying for the number of people he's killed," Misao explained, "a-and funnily enough I've been trying to do the same thing as well, you know understanding how to live." Her green irises looked up a little shyly and met with Makoto's concerned gaze.  There was hardly a trace of impatience lurking around the brunette's façade. "OK I sound ridiculous saying all that don't I?" She pinched her cheeks in embarrassment.

"No, you don't, Misao-chan," Makoto disagreed, playing with some bits of grass by her feet.  "Looks to me like all four of us have the same ideas on living as humans."

"No kidding!" Misao's eyes grew more fascinated.  Suddenly her timidity vanished during this conversation.

"When I was younger, Father told me that all humans have one identical goal; no matter how different we look or act.  We all just want to learn how to live," Makoto thought aloud. "I think Father made a valid point back then.  Damn I can't believe it took me this long to get that into my head." She chuckled at her slow thinking.  

"You're not the only one." 

"Huh?" Makoto looked at the ebony haired girl in puzzlement.  Were they that alike? She wondered.  After a minute of silence, they spontaneously laughed aloud.  Their noisy giggles echoed in the once quiet forest and the flapping of wings came into the air.  Seemed as though the two girls scared the birds accidentally while they shared a moment of laughter.

"How is Aoshi-sama?" Misao asked after five minutes of giggling unexpectedly.  Of course Makoto was prepared for this query.  It was unsurprising that the ninja wanted to know how Mako's life was with the Oniwabanshu Okashira, seeing as the Karateka was the one who was mostly present with Aoshi whilst Misao had her fun with Soujiro.  Having a question like this was bound to come up during this outing.  

Makoto stretched her arms and legs prior to lying on her back on the grass, covering her face from the endless heat coming from the sun's rays. "Aoshi-sama is glad to see that you're happy with Soujiro-kun.  He doesn't want you to worry too much about him."

"Right." In her mind, Misao instantly agreed with what Makoto had just said.  She ought not to worry about him so often.  Particularly now that someone like Mako-chan was here in Kyoto.  There was enough trust going between the two girls and Misao knew she could count on Makoto to make sure Aoshi was okay mentally or physically.  After all this nineteen year old was the one to help the Okashira smile naturally for the first time not long ago. 

"So he's happy, right?" Misao confirmed and joined Makoto in lying on the grass to watch the thick white clouds travel like tortoises in the bright blue sky.

"Definitely," The older female answered, preventing a gigantic grin from growing upon her lips when she briefly daydreamed about being next to Aoshi-Sempai.

"Hey what's it like wearing this?" Misao pointed to the pink Kimono Makoto was wearing today.

"Oh uh…" Makoto was a little startled with the new question.  That was a quick switch in subject, wasn't it? "Well…a Kimono is comfortable when you get used to it." She quickly replied; slightly unsure on what Misao was thinking.  However, when she thought about it for a little longer, the reason hit her mind straightaway.  Makoto was certain that the ninja was acting out of curiosity, especially as a tomboy.  But could she blame her? Not really.  

When Makoto first saw Misao in Osaka, she knew straightaway what the ninja's reason was for fighting those goons.  She herself would have done exactly the same and beat the life out of those men since they purposely refused to accept an apology.  As a fellow tomboy herself, Makoto knew that the energetic ninja wanted to show a little femininity and keep her tomboy self simultaneously.  The confirmation of having things in common with this new friend was growing by the minute.

"Hey, Mako-chan?" Misao beckoned.  Makoto turned her head to the right. "I'm glad we met.  Without you, I wouldn't be able to talk about Sou-chan or anything else confidently."

"That's what friends are for," Makoto insisted kindly, giving another warm smile to the ebony haired girl. "Say, when we get back, do you want to try wearing a Kimono? We can go shopping for one in a clothes shop.  You can impress Soujiro-kun with your feminine look.  What do you say?"

"Why not!" Misao grinned hugely. "I don't really go shopping for Kimonos but if *you* think it's a good idea then that's fine by me.  I don't wanna disturb Okon or Omasu-san because they seem to have a lot to do at the Aoiya." In Makoto's opinion that wasn't exactly the case.  The truth was, the other female ninjas told Makoto in secret to spend some private time with Misao because they already realised how more cheerful and more open she was when around this new friend; ever since she came to Kyoto to visit Aoshi-sama.  Naturally Makoto had no objections to talking to Misao in this kind of situation.  It was worth knowing how one another's friend was doing with her new partner and Makoto always expected Misao to be curious on Aoshi's well-being.  

Speaking of Aoshi, Makoto wondered how his time with Soujiro was going.  And in less than one second of picturing him in her mind, Sempai appeared with the former TenKen of the Juppongatana.  It was at times hard to get used to Aoshi without his white trench coat.  He looked more serene in the simple purple Oniwabanshu uniform he decided to wear as his new attire.  

"We're back from our stroll," Soujiro cheerily stated and giggled in that cute way of his.

"Hey, Sou-chan!" Grinning even more, Misao jumped up to meet the new person in her life. "How was your time with Aoshi-sama?" She moved her smiley face to the Okashira.  Seeing him with the impassive façade wasn't as frightening as before.  Everyone at the Aoiya knew he had a real smile hidden behind his cold exterior.  Perhaps his cold shell was slowing melting away bit by bit as time passed.

"Oh it was interesting.  Right, Shinomori-san?" Soujiro said.  Aoshi nodded slowly in agreement.  The TenKen laughed before moving on. "How was your time with Makoto-san?" He asked the very happy girl holding his hands.

"We had a laugh," Misao gleefully answered, sharing a quiet snigger with Makoto as the latter sat up again.

"While Shinomori-san and I were talking, we found these in this forest." Soujiro showed the females the daffodils in his hands whilst Aoshi displayed the large daisies he found himself.  Makoto couldn't believe how amazing both the flowers looked.  She wouldn't be surprised if customers wanted these amazing flowers for themselves once they saw how fresh they were.  

"Kirei," Misao said in one word.  She was just as stunned as Makoto when she saw the bright colours of the flowers.  "Where did you find them, Sou-chan?"  

"Not far from here.  Do you want me to show you some more?"

"Oh you betcha." The ninja became more energetic by the suggestion and before taking Soujiro gently by one arm to leave, she looked back at Makoto to nod at her.  Makoto understood what this gesture meant.  Their girlie talk was over for today and it was time to get back with the men in their lives.  "Sou-chan, let's go look for some more flowers."

The TenKen was happy to agree with this proposal. "Whatever you say, Misao-chan." 

Once the other two disappeared from the riverbank, Makoto found the forest growing quiet as before.  This was how it was prior to Misao's arrival from strolling by the opposite side of the river to look for some fish.  Now that Sempai was standing above her like a huge figurine, it only made the surroundings twice as tranquil and stopped time from pacing forward.  Makoto's jade orbs became lost when she met Aoshi's ice blue gaze.  Why was it that she was helpless each time their eyes met? This was an automatic motion that neither one of them could prevent whenever they were near one another physically.   

Aoshi moved from his standing posture and took Misao's empty seat.  His eyes never lost its focus on the young auburn haired Karateka sitting in front of him.  Who cared that the hot summer weather wasn't leaving so soon? Makoto thought the fresh air coincided well with her privacy.  She didn't just feel great because of how nice the day was.  She was feeling wonderful because Sempai was here.  A sudden gasp escaped her lips when she felt Aoshi's fingers magically stroke her cheeks once he shifted closer to her physique.  Thin ebony strands tickled her eyes as his head neared closer to her own.  God, she loved that ticklish reaction although she knew how crazy that sounded in her thoughts.  Makoto followed the intimate gesture by gliding her fingers through his smooth fringe and tracing an invisible line down his cheeks.

"Did you have a nice conversation with Soujiro-kun?" She whispered into his ear; her hands moving to caress the back of his neck.  

"Yes," He murmured in the same volume, pulling her closer with his slender arms into a strong embrace.  She was glad to hear a real answer come from him.  It wasn't like she didn't trust Soujiro's words.  Makoto thought it was worth double-checking to see whether Aoshi did enjoy his private talk with the TenKen while she had her share of an interesting chat with Misao.  It wasn't difficult to picture Sempai in the same sort of environment as her.  He would be sitting in a cross-legged position as though he was meditating and speaking slowly to Soujiro-kun in few words. "TenKen will keep Misao happy for as long as he lives." 

Upon saying that remark, Soujiro's voice played back in Aoshi's memory bank while he held Makoto close to him. "Misao-chan wants to know how to live as a person, which is the same goal as mine.  I admire Misao's honesty and think she deserves happiness.  I'm sure Makoto-san thinks the same way as I do, Shinomori-san.  She can help you with that, can't she?" Aoshi couldn't agree any more with this statement.  TenKen had a respectable intelligence for someone who was by Shishio Makoto's side and what he said was truthful.  

Makoto lifted her head slightly from leaning onto his chest to stare into his blue eyes again. "I'm glad you really trust Soujiro-kun now.  Misao would be grateful that you…" Her voice was cut off as soon as Aoshi greeted her lips with a simple kiss, which then intensified and caused an abrupt growth of desire within both the individuals' systems.  Makoto found her hands gripping heaps of his hair.    

She suddenly broke away for a moment to give herself some air from the tight yet comforting embrace she was sharing with Sempai.  Was it insane of her to grow a habit of looking into his cold, cerulean irises? This happened every time she was alone with him.  She could never help herself to look into his eyes, as well as his attractive façade.  Any girl would agree he was handsome when they set their focus on him.  This was what real paradise was about.

"Sorry, are you uncomfortable?" Aoshi asked, concerned about the unexpected break from their kissing a minute ago.  He was aware that Makoto was smaller than him and did what was best to keep her close to him because of the size difference.  She smiled comfortingly (which was something Aoshi secretly found so appealing about this young Karateka) and placed her index finger on his lips, preventing him from expressing his apprehension.  

"I'm okay," Makoto said. "I just wanted to tell you something." Her voice was in a low whisper and it could equalise Aoshi's quiet intonations.  She caressed his right cheek to soften the worried frown developing on his face and finally said, "I love you, Aoshi-Sempai." 

His thick eyebrows rose in surprise and, like Misao when she became stunned, his indigo irises enlarged.  Those were words he never really thought would surface during his current relationship with Makoto.  He was unprepared for something like this to occur at any time.  The frown upon his exterior gradually gave way little by little and the shock in his eyes disappeared when the three words sank deeper into his thoughts.  A smile curled around his lips and his cold stare lessened into a genial expression, releasing the kind-hearted man Misao and Makoto admired.

Aoshi held Makoto's hand in his larger palm and replied the same simple sentence she used, "I love you too, Makoto." He watched her gasp in excitement at what he said and welcomed the girl's desperate need to be held intimately in his arms.  I'm in heaven Makoto thought dreamily.  Her head was then lifted upwards to look into Sempai's eyes once more.  They both agreed that no more words were needed to be exchanged between the two of them.  Only the wonderful embrace these two were allowing themselves to share was enough to prove their love for one another, as well as the recommencement of their passionate kisses in the placid forest.

END 


End file.
